CHAOS Iyonorasetsuryu/Tips
*While it is easier to increase your drop zone through the The Chaos and the Parade of Hundred Demons flags, it is a little harder to get cards into your drop zone to negate this card's Lifelink in Dragon World. However, such cards that can mill your deck do exist within Dragon World, such as CHAOS Rising Flare, Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Thunder Dragon, and even some Dragon Knight cards including Dragon Knight, Billy the Kid and Dragon Knight of Mirror, Carrasco. **However, if you use this card within an Ein or Zwei/Drei deck, you can find a variety of different ways to send cards into your drop zone. A good example would be to use Dragon-attributed Executioners cards (Ex.Landmine Jailer, Izmine, Escort Dragon of Last Journey, Bephegol) and Dragon Chief Emperors (Ex. Scuffle Chief, Grappler Gan, Amish Dragons). *If this card leaves the field while you have 10 or more cards in your drop zone, not only will you survive the Lifelink damage, but you can also set up your own drop zone for cards you can use this card with like Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon, Drop Arms Dragon, CHAOS Sylph, Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios and Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi!. *This card's ability to wipe out your opponent's field and attack again while destroying your own card can make this a very aggressive card to use, especially if you control more cards than your opponent. *As you have a limit of 3 (4 if your using a Chaos Flag) monsters and 1 item on the field, it will be harder to conduct extra attacks aside from this card's Triple Attack. But having Set spells will make it easier to use this card's effects fluently, as there is no limit to the amount of cards you can Set. ** A good Set card to add to have would be Dragon's Seal, as when it's destroyed, 3 more cards will be sent to the drop zone, allowing you to easily support both of these card's effects. Gate of Dragon will give you a free 2-gauge charge when it's destroyed, while having Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" will boost this card's power to attack stronger walls. *In a Chaos deck, if your lucky enough to mill Sunken Seabed Ruins, then when you call this card, you can easily Set Seabed from your drop zone (You can also do this if you have more copies of Seabed in your drop zone) so you can restand this card without sacrificing your own monsters. But if you sacrifice a monster in your center, you can instantly call Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII and start a monster calling chain if you call the right monster using Geargod VIII's effect (Ex. CHAOS Valvaros). You can even conduct more attacks if you have Chaos Sylph in your hand as well as 10 or more cards in your drop zone. *You can destroy size 0 monsters who have on-destruction effects (Ex. Purgatory Knights Reborn, Needle Claw Dragon, Purgatory Knights Reborn, Crossbow Dragon) or even Lost World monsters (Ex. Agoniagill Dlhyvalam, Effeslay Rallface) to start dangerous abilities when you use this card's effect. *It is worth mentioning that choosing an opponent's is a cost to activate this card's effect, so if your opponent has no cards on their field, you cannot activate this card's ability. *This card's a good support card for Deity Lance CHAOS X Tempest Buster!. *Having cards like Parasite Yggdrasil and Fangslash Claws, Goraika will protect this card from destructive effects, while Lastdroid, Dra-gollum Dolmando can protect this card from Rests. **Goraika can act as a pseudo-Astral Force on your opponent's turn, making it harder to destroy this card. *Use Dragonic Assault or CHAOS Corrosion to increase this card's critical. *This card can be searched or recovered using cards like Super Armordragon, Galvanic Horn Dragon, Thunder X Attract, Parasite Yggdrasil, A Ruler's Privilege, CHAOS Gorgas and other examples of generic searchers.